


What Happened to Me+You?

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I honestly ship these two so much why, Kinda emo sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: He finally came back to her, but somehow, he manages to slip through her fingers again...





	What Happened to Me+You?

~Marinette’s P.O.V.~  
~2016~  
“I know it’s almost the end of the year, but would you go out with me?” My eyes widened. My heart raced so quickly, I couldn’t feel its beat. I couldn’t believe this was happening.

~6 years later~  
It had been four years since Adrien had moved to America. At first, it was painful; I had missed him so much. I felt empty for such a long time. Sure, we texted and Skyped, but it wasn’t the same. I wanted to see him in person.  
I bit my lip in excitement. It was my very last day of highschool. I glanced up at the clock. Only 5 more minutes. I looked around at the other students as the teacher blabbed a last day speech. I would never see some of these students ever again. For some I was glad, but for a majority I was sort of sad. I generally liked most of the people in the school, but for my friends from lower grades, I would miss them a lot.  
I nervously tapped my fingers on my desk. I was going to college after this. What if I didn’t do well? I got into the fashion school with the scholarship I wanted. I had also designed some stuff and made some money to help pay for tuition and things like that. I was financially set. Emotionally set? Not so much. I felt as if though I would fail college.   
“I had such an amazing year with you all, and I hope you all have successful futures,” my teacher said, concluding the speech.   
RIIING! The school bell signaled the end of the last day of the school year. I jumped out of my seat. High school was finally over.   
Pushing past the crowds, I headed towards the music room. Everyone decided to hang out in the music room until the graduation.  
“Mari, wait up!” A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around. It was Alya.  
“Hey, Alya! Heading to the music room?” She nodded and caught up with me.  
“Did you ask?” I stared at her confused. It finally clicked. I could never ask that. It was just too expensive. I shook my head.   
“I couldn’t possibly ask for Adrien to do that, it’s just too expensive.”  
“Mmm. Yeah, it would be a lot of money.”   
I wanted to ask. I truly did, but asking Adrien to come all the way to Paris for my high school graduation? Definitely not worth it. It would be just too big of a waste of money. I felt a little twinge of pain in my heart. It’d been too many years since I last saw Adrien.  
Alya suddenly put her hand on my back, causing me to flinch. I sighed. Pretty much everyone else was coming. But not Adrien.  
I straightened my back. “We should probably hurry,” I said, shaking off my heartache. We dashed through the school, pushing through the crowds.   
When we arrived at the music room, we were attacked by Rose who gave us both an enormous hug.  
“It’s your last day!” Her eyes looked slightly watery, but she had a huge grin on her face.  
“I’m going to miss you so much.” I gave her a tight hug, letting a few of the tears fall.

~Later at the graduation~  
As I walked across the stage, I scanned the crowd to see the faces of my friends and family. Bright smiles and watery eyes was all I saw from those I knew. I smiled, my heart filled with warmth. One part, however, still felt empty and cold.

~2 Weeks Later~  
A loud knock on my bedroom door awakened me. I opened one eye.  
“Who is it?” Annoyance laced into my tone.   
“Me,” a familiar voice said. The door opened. It was Alya. “Good morning!” She greeted me, her voice full of cheer.  
“Not good morning, but hello, anyways.” I was slightly irked by the time she woke me up at. It was eight o’clock, and I had planned to sleep until eleven. She pulled open my curtains, letting the sunlight pour into my room. I ducked under my blankets.  
“Get up, Mari. We have plans today.” Plans? I never heard about this.  
“This is new information,” I grumbled. I heard her footsteps approaching my bed, causing me to grip my blankets even tighter. She grabbed my blanket and attempted to pull them off of me.   
“Nino, could I get some help please?” Alya shouted. I frowned. This was not going to be fair. I got up.  
“Fine, I’m getting up,” I muttered bitterly.  
“Be quick!” She grinned and headed out.

~After getting ready~  
I ran down the stairs, sunglasses in hand. Alya and Nino,tood at the foot of the staircase. Alya eyed my clothes.  
“Mari, are you kidding me?” She looked at me, her face cloaked in disbelief. I looked over my outfit. I thought I looked fine.  
“What?”   
“Sweatpants and a t-shirt?”   
“Well… yeah. Pretty much.” I shrugged. Alya grabbed my arms and dragged me back up to my room.  
“You are not going outside like this.” I pouted. Why was this so difficult?

~After changing into “appropriate” clothes~  
“Let’s go!” Alya said cheerfully. I frowned and tailed her to Alan’s car. What was the point of all of this?  
“Can someone tell me what is going on?” I stood in front of my door.   
“We have plans. That is all you need to know,” the brunette replied.  
“I refuse to leave until I have more detail.” I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
“You won’t regret going.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

~Arriving at the mystery place~  
“Sooo. Why are we at the ice rink??”  
“We are ice skating,” Nino said simply. I gave them both a look. I did not want to third wheel.  
“Shouldn’t I just let you guys have your -um- personal time together?”  
“You won’t be alone. Don’t worry.”

~Inside the rink~  
“So, should we start skating?” Alya shook her head.  
“We are waiting for some people.”  
“Like…?”  
“You’ll see.” I groaned. What was the point?

~When the mystery people arrive~  
“There they are.” Nink pointed towards the main entrance. It was Kim and someone I didn’t recognize. Squinting, I gasped. Is it really? After all these years? Is it really him?   
“Alya, is that…” I trailed off.  
“Adrien? Yes. Yes, it is.” My eyes widened. My heart leaped out of my chest. Adrien’s here? In this ice rink? I don’t believe it.  
“Are you sure?” Disbelief filled my tone. “Are you super-duper sure?”  
“I am super-duper sure that over there is Adrien Agreste.”  
“You’re just playing games with me aren’t you?”   
“Nope. No games.” My eyes began to water. “Mari, are you crying?”  
“N-no,” I sniffed, “my eyes are just sweating.” A million questions ran through my mind. Why? How? When? I wanted to go up and see if it was really him, but my legs were rooted to their spot and refused to move. My heart began to race. “I-i need to go to the bathroom. Excuse m-me.”   
I awkwardly raced to the bathrooms. A war raging in my mind. This is a dream. Most definitely a dream. I locked myself in one of the stalls and rested against the wall, tears flowing down my face. No sound came out, however.   
The sound of stomps echoes through the bathroom. “Mari, come on! What’s taking you so long? Are you even going to the bathroom?”  
Sniffing, I said, “Not really…” I wiped the tears off of my face and left the stall. Alya’s face changed from slight irritation to worry.  
“Are you ok?” Alya rushed to me and gave me a hug. “What’s wrong?”  
“I-i don’t know,” I said miserably. “I just feel so… I don’t know the word for it…”  
“Do you want to go home?” I shook my head. I was already here. “You super-duper sure?”  
I grinned. “I am super-duper sure.”  
After washing my face, we exited the bathroom. Nervousness settled in my stomach again. Was it actually Adrien?   
“Where did they-she-go?” I heard Kim,ask.  
“To the bathroom,” Nino said in reply. Alya coughed, and Nino turned around. “Here they are.”  
“Hey, Alya,” Kim greeted, smiling at me.  
“Hey, Kim,” Alya replied. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I began to panic.  
“Adrien forgot his jacket in the car,” I sighed with relief, “but he should be back soon.” I began to panic again. Everyone seemed to notice my anxiousness.   
“You okay, Mari?” Kim asked.   
“Oh, yeah, totally.” I laughed nervously. “Not really,” I quickly added. I began to fidget. I whipped around towards Alya. “Do I look okay?”  
“You look fine, don’t worry about it.”   
“Is my hair too frizzy?”  
“I said you’re fine.”  
“Am I standing up straight enough?”  
“I said you are fine.” She began to look slightly irritated.  
“Should I ch-”  
“Calm down,” Alya groaned, “I said you look fine, so I’m telling you to stop worrying about it.”  
“One more question?”  
“Fine,” she agreed begrudgingly.  
“Is there food in my teeth?”  
After checking my teeth, she announced, “You’re good.”   
“I got my jacket. Sorry it took so long.” A voice said from behind me. My heart began to beat loudly. My legs began to shake. Alya grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.  
After several moments of silence, Megan prodded me. “Say hi.”  
“H-hello,” I squeaked nervously. I looked around the building, avoiding eye contact with Adrien, who was shifting his weight between his left and right foot.  
“Hi,” he said, mirroring my actions.  
After several moments of more silence, Nino yelled, “Oh my god! Just talk to each other!”  
I pursed my lips. He was telling an anti-social potato to be social, how ironic. Next to me, I could feel how irritated and annoyed Alya and Nino were getting. I began to nervously sweat.   
“Let’s leave them to talk. Come on.” Kim dragged Alya and Nino onto the rink.   
“Sooo,” I said awkwardly.   
“Sooo…” This was so painfully awkward that I was beginning to cringe myself.  
“How’s life?” I mentally face-palmed. Of all of the questions I had asked, it had to be that.  
“Umm… It’s okay, I guess. How is yours?”  
“Could be better,” I replied bluntly. Silence hung in the air like heavy mist. I struggled to find a topic. Ask about him, but what do I ask?  
“How was high school?” He had beat me to it.  
“It was pretty fun, I guess. It was kind of lonely at times, but it was good.” I smiled. I had had a lot of fond memories in high school. “Did you keep my designs?” I hoped he hadn’t. Those designs were absolute crap. I didn’t even know why anyone liked them.  
“I kept them.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Why would you even keep those? They’re absolute trash.”  
“No, they aren’t.”  
“Yes, they are.” I stared him down. Several moments later, I began giggling.  
“What’s so funny?” Adrien looked at me, his face masked with confusion.  
“I don’t know,” I said, smiling. I glanced over at the rink and saw Alya watching us. “We should probably start skating. Has your skating improved?”  
“Not really,” Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck.   
“I doubt that,” I huffed, crossing my arms. As I waited for Adrian to grab his skates, I noticed some… changes. For one, he was taller, obviously. Second, Adrien obtained a very nice jawline. A very nice jawline. A very very very very very very very nice jawline. Not too sharp, but not too soft either.   
I bit my lip. Mari it is definitely time to stop. Do not start checking him out. I blushed and looked away. As I looked around the building, I felt my gaze slowly turning towards him. No. No. No. No. No. Stop. I tore my gaze away. Just look towards the rink. Focus, and just don’t -DON’T- look at Adrien. Absolutely not. I forced myself to stare at a wall, making sure my gaze didn’t drift.   
Adrien stood up. “Ready to skate?” I nodded and followed him through the door. Adrien had not slipped, surprisingly. That’s a huge improvement.   
“Will you need the buckets, again?” I teased him. He shook his head. I smiled. “So you have improved.”  
“Not really. I’m not as good as you.” I pouted.  
“I am not a good skater. Are you kidding me?” I was the worst skater alive.  
“You are a good skater. I’m serious.” His expression was completely serious. I tried to think of a retort, but I couldn’t find one.  
“If you say so…” I swung my head around to find Alya, Nino, and Kim, who I eventually spotted in the bucket area. We quickly skated in silence, having lost all of our flow for the conversation.   
Kim waved at us. I smiled and waved back.  
“How long are you going to stay here for?” I hoped he would stay for a while.  
“About three weeks.”   
Giddiness danced in my stomach. Three weeks. I smiled. I wanted to ask if he would ever move back here, but it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. It’d be best if he stayed elsewhere. My heart sank a little bit. I really wished that he would stay.

~No one’s P.O.V.~  
That day, they had a lot of fun. It was the same for the next week. The week after that, a disastrous event knocked Mari’s and Adrien’s life off balance.

~Marinette P.O.V.~

~The Day of the Disastrous Event~  
Soon, Adrien had to leave to go back to America. I tried not to think about it, but I just couldn’t.  
I decided to stay home while Adrien and everyone else went to hang out at the Champs-Élysées.   
I stared blankly at the tv screen. The news was boring. Absolutely boring. I just couldn’t stand it.   
As I began to fall asleep, a certain piece of news jerked me awake.  
“There has been a recent bombing in Champs-Élysées.” Champs-Élysées? Isn’t that where-? Oh my god. As the realization sunk in, I grabbed my phone. I had to make sure they were okay.   
Calling Alya, I paced around the living room as I waited for her to answer my call. No response. I called again. No response.   
I felt very anxious.   
I called Kim in hopes that he would answer, but I got the same results.   
I glanced at the tv and saw a very familiar looking car. Too familiar looking. My eyes widened as I realized whose car it was. It was Nino’s car. It was all beat up and upside down.   
A knife twisted in my gut. I dropped my phone and fell to the floor on my knees. Tears gathered in my eyes and fell to the floor, making the carpet damp with my tears. Please let them be okay. Please let them be okay. Please let them be okay. My shoulders shook. My heart shattered.  
I needed to know if they were okay. Somewhat collecting myself, I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I needed to see that they were okay.  
When I got to the hospital and checked on my friends, I found out that they were all breathing and alive. My friends, at least.  
My hand trembled as I rested it on the door knob. Millions of questions ran through my mind. Was he okay? How much was he damaged? Will he live? I felt a tug on my heart strings. I took a deep breath and opened the door.   
My heart stopped as I looked at Adrien. In short, he was not in good condition. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and there were so many needles. Too many. He had scratches all over his face. His leg was in a cast. Those were just the external injuries. I had yet to know what the internal ones were.  
I clenched my fist as tears began to gather at the edge of my eyes. Why of all days did they have to go to Champs-Élysées? Did fate hate me this much as to take away people I cared for so dearly?  
“Excuse me, ma’am. Are you a family member of Mr. Agreste?” A nurse said from behind me.  
“Uh-um. N-no,” I mumbled.   
“Are you a friend? Significant other?”  
“S-significant other.” I begged for the tears not to fall. My heart felt empty and hollow. “May I please know the internal injuries, please?”  
“Of course. He has internal bleeding, three broken ribs, one rib is penetrating his heart, and brain damage.” My jaw dropped. Adrien had obtained that many injuries from one car crash.   
“W-what are,” my voice cracked, “the chances of his s-survival?” My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I waited for an answer.  
“Not too high. The brain damage is very serious, so we don’t know just yet whether or not he’ll survive.” I dug my nails into my palm. His chances of survival weren’t high. My heart squeezed. My voice caught in my throat, so I then ended up not thanking her as she left.   
I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the hospital bed. Sitting down in the chair, I sighed. “Did you hear that? Your chances of survival aren’t too high.” Finally, I let the tears fall. “P-please,” I begged as tears streamed down my face, “prove her wrong. Please survive.” I grabbed his hand, and whispered, “Please. For me.”  
I laid my head down on the part of the bed that was empty. I knew it was selfish of me to ask him to stay alive for me. If he did survive, he would have to live with so much pain, and he would have such a difficult time living.   
As I stared up at Adrien, my eyes began to flutter open and shut. Before I knew it, I was lulled into a deep sleep.  
“-rinette. M..ette. MARINETTE!” A voice pulled me out of my slumber. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned. Looking around, I realized I was still in the hospital. My heart sank.  
“Max? What are you doing here?” I looked at him and realized there was a Get Well card and balloon in his hands.  
“I came to drop these off for Adrien and see how he’s doing. How long have you been here?”   
“I dunno.” I shrugged. “I think it’s been an hour.”  
“You were crying, you know. When you were asleep.” I touched my face and noticed that my cheeks were damp. I remembered dreaming about other terrible things happening to Adrien. Torture. Drowning. Murder.   
Max set the gifts down. “I’m going to assume you were the first one here by the lack of gifts.” I nodded sullenly.  
“I rushed here the moment I saw Nino’s car overturned on tv.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“About what?” I was confused. Why would he say sorry to me?  
“About Adrien.” He made a face saying that it was obvious.   
“You should probably say that to his family. Not me.”  
“Why can’t I say it to you?” I shrugged.  
“It just doesn’t make sense to say sorry to me.” I wished I was in Adrien’s place.   
Checking his phone, Max said, “I have to go. When Adrien wakes up, tell him I said hi.” I nodded.  
When he left, the room was totally quiet, not including the beeping of the heart monitor.  
“Want me to sing for you? You’ve always said that you liked hearing me sing. You’ve always,” my voice cracked and grew sad, “said that my singing was amazing, and that it was the best.” I squeezed his hand, wishing he’d say something. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I shakily inhaled.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah (x4)  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah (x4)  
You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah (x4)  
I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
Hallelujah (x17)

“How was that?” I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb. “Was it okay?”   
Over the week, many people visited. Friends and family. When family were there, I would quietly slip out of the room.  
Whenever I was there, I sang to him and told stories. Sometimes, I would sit there and gaze at him or hold his hand.  
It was so painful. His condition was terrible. Every time I thought of how low his chances of survival were, I felt another knife stab me in the heart. The hole that was in my heart before all of this grew even bigger. And bigger. And bigger. 

~About a Week and a Half Later~  
“This is one of my last days here. I have to go home, soon. I hope that you do heal soon.” I bent down and kissed his forehead. “See you tomorrow. Please be awake tomorrow.” Before I unlatched my hand from his, I felt a twitch. My eyes widened. It was a response. I grinned. “I hope to get more than that soon.”

~The Next Day~  
I skipped happily to Adrien’s room. I knew that something was going to happen today. I could feel it.   
As I walked into the room, I greeted him cheerfully. “Good morning, Adrien!” I smiled brightly. “Will you finally wake up today?” I sat down in the chair and grasped his hand. 

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way  
And I... will always love you, ooh  
Will always love you  
You  
My darling, you...  
Mmm-mm  
Bittersweet memories –  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So good-bye.  
Please don't cry:  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I... will always love you  
I... will always love you  
You, ooh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love  
And I... will always love you  
I will always love you (x3)  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you.  
You.  
Darling, I love you.  
I'll always...  
I'll always love you.  
Ooh  
Ooh

“I will always love you. I promise.” I smiled at him. My heart ached. I wanted him to respond. Suddenly, he began to stir. My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat. Adrien’s eyes fluttered open slowly. His arm raised and cupped my cheek with his hand.  
“I-i love you, too,” he said croakily. His arm fell back down. His eyes shut, again. I smiled. He’d awakened. My happiness was cut short when I heard the heart monitor not making the normal beeps, but one long, resounding beep, showing that his heart had stopped beating.   
Tears streamed down my cheeks. My heart slammed in my chest. He was dead. Adrien was dead. The boy I had loved was dead. My heart ripped into a million pieces. Why? Why did he have to die? Why not me?

~A Day Later~  
I brought my hand to my mouth and swallowed them.  
Not much later, the world turned black. I was finally free.

~Story End~


End file.
